bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bug Heroes
Bug Heroes is the endless, 3D action-adventure game that this wiki is focused on. With castle defense, tower defense, RPG elements, a dual stick shooter control scheme and wonderful music, this game has won the hearts of many IOS users. The goal of the game is to optimally use three heroes and their abilities to obtain a highscore, which can be compared on in game leaderboards and Game Center. Bug Heroes is developed by Foursaken Media and is currently free on iTunes. However it used to cost $1.99 when it first was published and was brought down to 99c at one point. It has five In-app purchases, each of which cost 99c. Plot The game starts in Kitchen when Ant wakes up in his house, which ironically is what later becomes the food stash base. After shooting bullets into Army Flea intruders, he gets freaked out by Beetle, who had suddenly appeared. Beetle informs him that the army is coming. Ant feels doubtful at the thought of fighting, but eventually decides to. They both fight with some grubs and fleas. Ant then gets even more freaked when Spider, hidden away, tried to get their attention. Ant promptly gets his rifle prepared, but calmed down when Spider explains her story. Most of the spiders ended up working for the scorpions, but for some reason Spider had not and needed to find aplace to stay for a while. Beetle distrusted her and likewise didn't want her around, yet Ant thought otherwise and thought that she would be able to help them. Then an Armor Ant barged in, ready to kill. Spider however chopped it to bits and the three ran home. Ant then let Spider stay. Ant then showed the others his home and built some defences to keep it safe. But it wasn't long before more bugs began to attack... The three friends then got the chance to move off to other lands, including the Office and Pond, to fight against the armies led by the infamous Scorpions. The battles almost seemed endless and the three knew that they needed more help. After travelling to further areas, like the Restaurant, they had found quite a few different bugs that offered their help. Eventually, the three original bug heroes had six new heroes to help battle the enemies. More had also soon appeared, even without the need of venturing to farther lands. Of great luck to Ant, Beetle and Spider, each new hero had a new style of combat that countered the many problems that the three had. However, the bug heroes ended just fighting endless battles and revisiting the same lands to battle once more. The legendary Bug Heroes are still fighting with the Scorpions to stop the war and they will probably fight forever as the game is endless. Please note that the plot in Bug Heroes Quest, which is essentially the exact same as this game's, does actually end. So in reality the plot does end, but it isn't shown in this game. Gameplay Bug Heroes is a 3D third person shooter. The camera is zoomed out further than most third-person games, however, and almost feels like a bird-eye view. There are movement control buttons on the two lower corners of the screen. The one on the bottom-left makes your hero attack. Holding it down will make the hero continuesly attack none stop (however the attack rate doesn't change. It just keeps the hero attacking without needing to tap the button mutliple times). The button on the bottom-right makes the hero walk. Depending on the direction you slide the button, the hero will attack or move in that direction. Adventure Mode The game has two modes; Adventure and Colliseum. In Adventure Mode, there are several maps you can select to play on. You then select the difficulty, easy, medium or hard. Finally, you then select three of the 20 heroes in the game. The game then begins. Each adventure game continues in rounds, each round lasting one minute and 45 seconds. Each round gets harder the more into the game you get, until roughly the 30s, where the difficulty seems to cap. There are an infinite amount of rounds, making Bug Heroes an endless game. However, it is very unusual for some one to get past round 300. You can control three heroes, the ones which you just picked. Only one may be controlled at a time. If you want to select another, just touch your hero, which brings the screen showing all three. You can then select one of the other two. There is also a base, or food stash, which must be protected. The locaction of your base is always the same with each game. The stash contains food, which can be eaten to restore health. Food is found randomly on the map and new ones spawn at the beginning of random rounds. However, if the food runs out, then the game is lost. When all heroes die, they are also lost. This mode contains two types of enemies: ones that eat the food stash and ones that attack your heroes. To protect your base when your heroes are adventuring, you can add up to four turrets on your base. Turrets help out in a number of ways, from directly damaging the enemies to supporting other turrtets to spawning helpful items on the ground. Turrets can also be upgraded, increasing their effectiveness. Adventure mode also has quests which are offered at random times. Money is another important factor. It is mainly received from killing enemies and completing quests. You need money to buy turrets to put on you base and upgrade them, increase the amount of food your base can hold, buy equipment and abilities for your heroes and rarely to use abilities. Selling turrets also gives you money, but not as much as you payed for them. The maps in Adventure Mode are not too big and it won't take long for you to discover the entire area of a new map. Coliseum Mode Coliseum Mode differs from Adventure Mode, giving a different experience. You are only capable of picking a single hero/alternate, and you don't defend a food stash. Instead, you attempt to survive a constant onslaught of enemies, gradually becoming more powerful. As there is no food stash, the only way to heal is by taking the pieces of food that randomly spawns, or through certain skills such as Life Support. As of now, Coliseum features 3 maps: Tree Stump, Sink Arena, and Picnic Battlefield, each one varies in shape, size and enemies. Heroes The heroes in the game are all unique, with some having ranged weapons and some relying on close combat. Their abilities are usually unique too. In-game, each one has the same interface. In adventure, when clicking on a hero in-game, a screen pops up showing all three heroes, their health and an equipment button for each one, which when clicked will have the equipment section appear. In colliseum, it just immediately opens the equipment section for your one hero. This also has health details. However it also shows what weapon the hero has. Each hero's weapon can be upgraded twice. The cost for upgrading once is $800 and twice is $1500. Each upgrade doesn't drastically change anything, only increases certain stats the weapon already has. This section also shows all the equipment the hero has to offer. Each equipment must be bought and then equipped before it can be used in battle. The last four equipment for each hero are always locked first time round. You can also see the level-up skills for your hero to the very left. this section is under construction. Character Appearances The only notible characters that appear in Bug Heroes are the heroes you can play as. However, in Bug Heroes Quest, there are many more characters. In alphabetical order: Main Protagonists *Ant *Beetle *Spider Other Heroes *Fiddler Crab *Fly *Grasshopper *Ladybug *Mantis *Stickbug *Termite *Worm Alternatives *Bruce Flea *Bumble Bee *Hunter *Leafbug *Mosquito *Pillbug *Roach *Scorpion *Slug *Snail *Wasp Enemies See the Insectopedia for full info on all the enemies. These are in alphbetical order. *Ant Necromancer *Ant Warrior *Armor Ant *Army Ant *Army Flea *Assassin Bug *Baby Spider *Brown Recluse *Bumble Bee *Butterfly *Caterpillar *Centipede *Cockroach *Crabbie *Crazy Firefly *Devourer *Dragonfly *Elephant Snail *Firefly Warrior *Flea Gunner Team *Flea Mortar Team *Flea Shotgunner *Flea Sniper Team *Flea Warrior *Fungus Zombie *Giant Dragonfly *Giant Grub *Giant Pincer Ant *Giant Spider *Gnat Rifleman *Gnat Warrior *Goo Bug *Grub *Grub Launcher *Grub Spider *Gun Bug *Hungry Bug *Ladybug Medic *Ladybug Shielder *Lord of the Gnats *Native Archer *Native Beetle Rider *Native Dart Blower *Native Spear Ant *Pill Bug *Pincer Ant *Queen Ant *Scorpion *Siege Maggot *Slug *Small Scorpion *Small Snail *Snail *Spider Beast *Spider Ninja *Spider Thief *Spider Webber *Spike Bug *Stinkbug *Vampire Bug Maps Each map has a different overal shape, location for the base, enemies and other special features. These are in alphabetical order. Adventure Maps *Attic *Garden *Kitchen *Living Room *Office *Playroom *Pond *Restaurant *Yard Colliseum Maps *Picnic *Sink *Tree Stump Downloadable Content Bug Heroes has some extra content that you can buy and download from the "Store", which can be accessed from the main menu. There are currently five IAPs and each of them costs 99c. This makes Bug Heroes a "freemium" game, in that it is free to buy the game, but costs if you want to get extras. Fortunately for Bug Heroes, their aren't constant pop-ups asking to buy these IAPs and the game is fun enough without them. Three of them are called "hero packs". These are "Death from Above", "The Grandmasters" and "Locked 'n' Loaded". Each gives you two new heroes, a new map, 5-6 new enemies and a new turret. Death From Above: Fly and Ladybug, Restaurant map, Cultivator Turret and six new enemies. The Grandmasters: Grasshopper and Stickbug, Garden map, Mushroom Turret and six new enemies. Locked 'n' Loaded: Worm and Termite, Attic map, Scouter Turret and five new enemies. Also, there are two enemies that appear on all three of those maps. There is a "Reinforcements" pack which gives you an alternative version of each hero that you own when bought. The alternatives of each hero have the same weapon and equipment, but they look different, have different level-up skills and other small tweaks. This allows for more variation and perhaps a more likeable version of a hero you own. The more heroes you own, the more alternate heroes you get. Finally there is "Treasure Trove". This gives you the option to start any game with 1,000,000 coins, for just having more fun, making the game easier or testing your new equipment. Note that you can't post your scores to the Game Center and other leaderboards if you finish a game in treasure trove mode. But this "Treasure Trove" also unlocks all maps, hero equipments, and turrets instantly when you purchase it (except the maps and turrets that comes with the hero packs. But if you own them too, then it works). There isn't an option to not ''unlock everything, meaning that every profile you make from the time you buy this IAP will have everything unlocked. This is unfortunate if you unlock them by yourself. It is recommended to get the hero packs first. You will have more fun and content. You should get the hero packs according to your playstyle. (or just buy all of them ;) Death from Above has mainly offensive heroes. Grandmasters has supportive, and Locked n Loaded has defensive heroes. If you want to unlock everything manually, then stay well away from Treasure Trove at least until you have unlocked everything on one profile. Reinforcements is a good follow-up of the hero packs, as it will then grant you every single alternative in the game for owning every single hero. Reception ''To be written...please help out by editing it. See Also *Bug Heroes Development *Bug Heroes Quest Category:Bug Heroes